lovers walk
by alwaysmarauders
Summary: set after season two but then jumps to season four. buffy returns to sunnydale but so does spike what will buffy do seeing as he promised never to come back but then again you can never trust a vampire. rated T for later chapters. buffy and spike pairing
1. Chapter 1

**an: so this in my first story and it might not be that good. i know its a bit short but i sorta made it as a preview for the rest. please review so i can know if the story sucks or not and please tell me if it does so that i can try to improve it. i have more chapters made but i need to know if the story is good enough so i wont post them until i get a couple of review saying that they like the story**

**thanks :D**

Chapter 1

**Sunnydale, outside Buffy's house**

It had been three months since the well "incident". Three long tough months in la but finally Buffy was coming home. She had started to realize that maybe life without angel might not be as bad as she thought it would be i mean who really needs a vampire boyfriend. Okay this was it she was about to walk into her house, she wondered what her mother's reaction would be she didn't take the fact that her daughter was a slayer to well. Buffy didn't know whether to knock or use her house she figured knocking would be better than just barging in so she settled on knocking.

Joyce heard a knock on the front door figuring it was probably some sails man she ignored it when she heard the second knock she got up from the coach she thought that a sails man would probably only knock once and then move on to the next house. When she opened the door her heart skipped a beat because there standing right in front of her was her daughter. The last time shed seen her she had been so shocked when she had found out the truth about what her daughter was that she was a vampire slayer that she had told her that if she went out that door not to even bother coming back at all and Buffy did just that. Joyce hadn't really meant what she said and know that her daughter was back she was so relieved that she hugged her right then and there.

"So you're not mad at me" Buffy said.

" no it was all my fault I didn't really mean what I said" Joyce said between sobs " now I'm going to make it up to you but first I want to know everything that has happened from when you first what do you call it were called to be a slayer".

So Buffy told her everything leaving a few things that she would never tell her mother in a million years "so that's it now you know everything"

"I still can't believe that that nice man was an evil vampire he seemed so good and the way he looked at you, with such adoration in his eyes almost as if he would step in front of a speeding bullet for you"

Buffy knew what she was talking about angel had still had feelings for even when he was evil "well angel was..."

"No, no not that one" Joyce had always disliked angel from the start it was almost as if she knew he was a threat "the other one, the one that helped you kill angel"

Buffy's eyes widened her mother couldn't be talking about... no that wasn't possible but it had to be him there was no other one that helped her kill angel. With hesitation Buffy said "spike"

**Somewhere in South America, 3 months ago**

Spike and Drusilla were out hunting, Dru was still furious with spike for what he had done back in Sunnydale spike didn't truly understand what had happened back there when he had seen the slayer about to be killed by angelus he had had the sudden urge to save her , but of course she hadn't died because if angelus had won the world would be gone or at least every one in it dead or alive would be, maybe that was all it was he just didn't want the world to end and maybe he didn't have any feelings for her at all. He looked over at dru, his dru and saw her glaring at him.

"It hurts it hurts" she cried out.

Spike ran over to her and scooped her up into his arms "what is it pet" he said to her

"The pixies in my head are whispering to me they say you love the slayer, and it's true I can see her dancing around you your covered in her, when I look at you all I see is her"

*Oh bloody hell*, spike thought to himself

Sunnydale, present time

Spike was sitting on top of a tomb stone he was still depressed that dru had dumped him three months ago. He had been secretly living in Sunnydale for the past three months actually he'd been here in the place that he swore he'd never come back to ever since dru had dumped him. He'd even promised the slayer that he would never come back ,well he'd never been big on promises anyway but there was something about her she was unlike any slayer he had ever come across, deep down every slayer has a death wish but Buffy she was different *I wonder if she's come back yet* he thought *wonder if shell kill me, that would be plain disrespectful if she did I mean I was there with her fighten angel 'n' all, well I should probably be off if she is back and she is gonna kill me then i probably shouldn't be out while she's patrolin*. Spike headed off to his crypt it had served as a pretty good home the past three months he'd even found an old tv in the junk yard and had surprisingly gotten it to work

When spike got back to his crypt he sat in his chair and watched some late night TV, a rerun of passions was on it was his favourite soap. He fell asleep while he watched which was odd because he usually slept during the day.

**Spikes crypt**

Buffy walks into spikes crypt with a stake in her hand

"So you've come to kill me then" spike said

"Yeah and what if I did" Buffy replied

"Can you really do it, do you have the guts"

"You know I have killed vampires before or did you forget what the word slayer means "

"Do it then kill me just make it quick "

Buffy did just the opposite she ended up kissing him the kiss went on for about five minutes then they finally broke apart

"Spike" Buffy whispered

"Buffy I love you" he said

**Spikes crypt **

Spike jolted upright in his arm chair awakening from the dream a look of shock was on his face

"God no, please no" he said


	2. Chapter 2

**an: thank you to those of you who reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**thank you, To make you think, for editing this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Buffy series, if I did somthing would have happend between Buffy and Spike when they first met**

Chapter two

**Willows bedroom.**

"I can't believe you're back Buffy! Well I mean I always knew you were coming back. It's just, I'm so happy your back!" Willow exclaimed.

Buffy sighed, "well I'm just glad my mom's not that mad at me, although she was acting kinda weird."

"Like weird how?"

"I don't know," Buffy sighed again. "She was talking about spike like he..."

"Wait you mean the evil vampire Spike? The one that on countless accounts occasions tried to kill all of us-hold on, when did he meet your mom?" yelled Willow, eyes wide.

"Oh I forgot I didn't tell you that. Anyway, remember three months ago when the police were on my case because they thought I killed Kendra?"

"Yeah, why? What does he have to do with that, besides the fact that his girlfriend was the one who actually killed Kendra?" Willow questioned, then added, "he wasn't there was he?"

"Well the police almost got me at one point, but out of nowhere Spike came along and knocked him unconscious, then we started hitting each other until he stopped me and made me listen to him. He said that he didn't want the world to end, that he liked the world. He said that he wanted to stop Angel." Buffy explained.

"And you listened to him?"

"Yeah, I listened to him. So then we were heading back to my house when my mom pulled into the driveway; she was all questiony about the deal with Kendra, then she asked who Spike was. I came up with a lie, although it wasn't a very good one… or I think it involved me being in rock band with Spike and me playing the drums while he sang. Like I said, it wasn't a very thought out lie. Spike helped with the details though. Anyways, so then a vamp showed up and Spike and I killed it, so then I kinda had to tell my mom the truth."

"Wait, Spike helped you fight a vamp? As in he, a vampire, helped you, the Slayer, fight one of his own kind! That's just ... weird."

"Yeah tell me about it," Buffy shook her head."So then we all went inside, and yes I did invite him inside, and we sort of discussed everything. We also sorted out a deal that if he helped me fight Angel then he and Dru could walk away free, as long as they didn't come back. next, he left and my mom and I had the fight that I told you about earlier."

"So what was the weird thing your mom said about him? " Willow asked, returning to her original question.

"I don't know, something about looking at me with adoration, and stepping in front of a speeding bullet for me, but that can't mean anything. My mom was probably just over exaggerating... right?"Buffy questioned worriedly.

"I don't know Buffy it sounds pretty twisted and Spike he's pretty..."

"Twisted."

"Maybe we should tell Giles." Willow suggested.

"No. No telling Giles. Telling Giles would be bad." Buffy was adamant

*No* Buffy thought, *telling Giles would definitely be bad.* Partly because she didn't know exactly how she felt about it. *What if she sort of had feelings for spike* If she did she would bottle up her emotions and tell no one about them-not even Will. Besides, Spike was evil and nothing would ever change that. After a little bit Buffy left Willow's house and headed back home.

**Graveyard 5 months later**

Spike had stuck to the shadows for the past couple of months; he was sure that Buffy knew of his presence, but she wasn't acting on it. The Slayer was in college her graduation went up in flames, literally. Spike had done a good job concealing his feelings for her.

Spike walked out alone, and headed in search of a wandering human. He was getting pretty hungry and hadn't fed in awhile because the Slayer was patrolling a lot lately and he didn't want to risk an encounter. Tonight though, it seemed as if she had late classes. He moved to a different crypt so he could be close to the Slayer; now he lived next to the university. All of a sudden there was a rustling nearby, then out of now where a guy wearing army gear shot spike with a tranquilizer gun. After the man fired, Spike hit the ground with a thud.

**Initiative lab**

Spike woke up to the sight of a white room- there was a glass wall on one side and through it he could see more white cells with all sorts of different demons in them. * What the hell!* he thought *is this some sort of testing lab? The glass is probably made of some super material or else all those other demons would have gotten lose by now*. The ceiling opened up and a packet of blood fell into the cell spike picked it up and looked at it- It looked normal enough.

"Don't drink it its drugged," a voice whispered. "If you drink it you'll never get out of here and you'll end up in one of their examination rooms."

The voice came from behind one of the side walls, they'd obviously heard the packet fall.

"Right, thanks" Spike said.

Just then the idea hit him.

**Buffy and Willow's dorm room**

Buffy sat on her bed staring at a text book.

"I give up! I'm never going to figure it out, so I might as well stop trying," Buffy said.

"Isn't that what you said last time, about five minutes before you figured it out," Willow remarked, amused

"Yeah, well I'm going patrolling."

Buffy got up and left the room. As she walked down the hallway she thought *maybe I should go look for Spike. I haven't even told anyone he's back yet, but what would I do when I found... oh yeah kill him of course. I mean what else would I do invite him into my house-not a chance... Wait, I already did that.*

**Initiative lab**

Spike lay on the ground pretending to be passed out from the drugged blood, which he put in his jacket pocket. This was it. The wall opened up and three commandos came and started to drag Spike out of his cell. They put him on a rolling bed. When one of the guys (wasp-subject verb agreement) busy closing the wall back, he made his escape. He jumped off the bed and made a run for it.

"Hey man, help me out here" whined the vampire in the cell next to his.

Spike thought about it for a second and since he'd watched one of the men type in the key code, he set the other vamp free. As they were running, a group of commandos ran at them. Spike threw the other vamp at the soldiers which occupied them and kept running-not caring what happened to the other vamp.

Spike emerged through a tunnel and found himself back on the college campus.

**an: I'll try to post the next chapter as quickly as i can.**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**an: im so sorry for such a long wait I started getting a lot of homwork and just didnt have time. also sorry this one has not yet been edited and my grammer is horrible. I thought this chapter seemed out of character and some parts didnt really work out. thank you to those who reviewed **

**College campus**

Buffy watched as Spike came running around the corner.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be" she thought out loud.

Spike saw Buffy and stopped.

"A little help here slayer."

"And why would I help you."

"Because if you don't the commandos will get you too."

Buffy realised what he meant, the guys in army * I could help him if I wanted to. Dammit now I have to I can't just leave him out here*.

"Fine" she said "but we'll have to run a long ways, I can't take you back to the dorm because willows in there so we'll have to make it back to my house."

While they ran Buffy thought *what the hell am I doing he's evil isn't he I can't just let him willingly enter my house ... again. I hate this guy and helping him how low can I get.*

Spike was thinking just the same thing, how could he trust the Slayer.

They got to Buffy's house within half an hour, Spike saw a woman walking buy *wonder if Buffy will notice if I stop for I quick bite* spike ran up to the woman and grabbed her, but just his teeth were about to pierce into her skin a sharp mind shattering pain hit his head.

"What the" he said.

Buffy was shocked, for some reason she hadn't expected him to do that, and what the hell just happened why couldn't he bite that girl, never the less she grabbed him, then punched him in the face for trying to bite the lady. She was about to pull out a stake and kill him, like she should have done the moment she saw him running around that corner, when he caught her off guard and tried punching her too. As soon as he did the same thing happened as when he had tried biting the lady. *huh* Buffy thought * it seems he can't hurt humans, I should probably tell Giles about that ... in a couple of days of course spike can just stay here until I do tell him I mean if he can't hurt me what harm can he do. *

Buffy sometimes stayed at her old house to keep her mom company. Joyce was still out so she led spike up into her bedroom her mother had been giving Buffy some privacy since she got back which meant she probably wouldn't come into her room.

Spike looked around the small bedroom "I have to stay here isn't there some other place I could go?"

"Not unless you want to go back out onto the streets where the commando guys can get you."

"No I mean it's really small and there's only one bed and..."

Buffy clued in on what he meant "oh right your used to sleeping on the floor right."

"Yeah al'right."

Buffy went to get dressed in the bathroom when she got back spike was sitting on the floor propped up against the side of the bed.

"So what next?" he asked.

"Well I'm going to bed, don't touch anything and whatever you do don't go downstairs." Buffy said while getting into her bed.

"Fine I won't go downstairs, but I can't promise that I won't snoop through your stuff cause I'm not tired and I get bored easily."

"Do you want me to throw you out to the streets where the commandos can get you cause I'd do that in a heartbeat, no really I would ."

"al'right" spike lied. He would most definitely be looking through her stuff, even though it was her old bedroom and her more recent things would be in her college dorm, there had to be something interesting here.

Ten minutes later spike checked to make sure Buffy was sleeping when he was sure she was he started looking around the room *where to start* he thought *aha the desk perfect place for hiding things like a diary perhaps* soon he found what he was looking for, the diary seemed to start when she first came to Sunnydale, spike decided to start with the first entry.

_Dear diary,_

_I've started high school here in Sunnydale and it's quite boring, but I seemed to make a friend sort of, her names cordielia she's nice well to me anyway. She sort of reminds me of how I was back before I found out I was a slayer, which by the way I've decided that I'm going to leave that past back in L.A and just try to be a normal teenager, make friends, gossip, and talk about boy. But back to Cordy she's nice to me and she doesn't treat me like an outsider, but she was being a real jerk to this girl named willow. Oh and the most unlikely of things happened when I went into the school library, this creepy guy who said he was mister Giles the librarian, told me he had just what I was looking for and then he pulled out this weird book that said vampire on the cover as soon as I saw that I got out of there as quickly as I could, not caring about the text books that I went in there to get. I can't believe that where ever I go I can't leave being a slayer behind it's not like I chose to be like this cause believe me I didn't, I hate my life._

*wow* spike thought * never knew the slayer used to hate what she was so much, does she still feel that way, and I just can't picture the slayer ever being like cordielia, I would like to see that, she seems so much the opposite of her wow and she first thought of that stuffy old watcher of hers as creepy... well actually I can sort a see why. I don't want to read the whole diary so I'll skip ahead to after she met me wonder how scared of me she was she seemed to cope well with the fact that I was back huh maybe just maybe she knew but if so then why hadn't she killed me yet and why did she help me out and why in the bloody hell cant I hurt humans* spike then went to read an entry half way through the diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today as I was leaving the bronze a vampire came at me I killed it easily but then out of the shadows I saw the outline of a man I couldn't tell who it was though just then he started clapping and then he said something about him going to kill me before he stepped out of the shadows I knew I needed to kill him but he was just so... well there was something about him it was like he wasn't like normal vampires he was special. He had bleached blond hair like really it almost looked white and he wore a black leather duster he looked sorta rugged he was actually kind a hot, a 'y' shaped scar was visible on one of his black eyebrows the vampire said his name was spike, I told Giles about him later and we couldn't find him anywhere then out of now where angel came and told us to cross reference it with William the bloody we found him right away and it turned out he was a brutal killer who got his name by killing his victim with railroad spikes. Okay terrified much._

*what the Slayer thought I was... hot, I wonder if she still thinks that*. Spike flipped to the back of the book but when he reached the last page it was still before she ran away *bullocks* he thought* I need to get hands on the next instalment it might be hard but I'm up for the challenge* spike smirked as he heard Buffy stirring in her sleep

"Riley" she said suddenly still sleeping

*WHAT* spike thought *who in the bleeding hell is this riley ponce, and why the hell am I caring why should I care who's name Buffy says in her sleep, or who she's dreaming about this very second oh I gotta wake her up cause if she says riley one more time I'm gonna flip. Bloody hell the bleeding dream was right I am in love with the slayer*

As if on cue there was a knock at the door spike ran into the closet just before Joyce walked into Buffy's room.

"Buffy, honey are you there, oh there you are I thought you came home last night, I saw your coat downstairs". Joyce said while walking in the door.

Buffy jolted upright, she quickly looked around the room to make sure Spike had hid somewhere when she saw no one she answered "oh yeah sorry I didn't leave a note or anything I just thought I'd come home for the weekend."

"Oh that's all right sweetie, and sorry if I woke you, I'll go down stairs and give you some privacy I'll call you when I make some breakfast."

"Ok sounds great bye" Buffy said as her mother left the room.

Spike who had been listening from the closet then came out, they stood in silence for a minute then spike broke the silence.

"So who's this riley bloke" he muttered.

"WHAT!" Buffy yelled.

"Is everything all right up there Buffy" Joyce called from downstairs.

"Umm yeah mom I was just talking to will on the phone" Buffy replied.

"Ok" said Joyce.

Buffy now turned to spike "how in the hell did you know that, that..."

"You talk in you sleep slayer "spike said while plopping down on her bed.

"Oh what a relief I thought you'd been spying on me or something" Buffy then also sat down on the bed but made sure she was a ways away from spike.

"Okay but who is he?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't know, I just want to know."

"He's a friend of mine; from school you do know what a friend is don't you."

"Yeah of course why the hell would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Oh I don't know I just thought since you probably don't have well any."

"Hey... oh wait your right."

Buffy laughed and so did spike "so you gonna tell your creepy old watcher bout me" spike said after a moment.

"Creepy why would you call him creepy well I guess I did find him creepy when I first... saw...him...hey you read my diary, you know I knew you'd pull something like this I should never have let you in my house" spike was laughing again Buffy took this time to look at him more clearly, he looked almost identical to when she first saw him but he seemed more alive almost human* wow I never noticed this before but his smile is amazing and his eyes there so blue there just wow.*

Spike was now staring at Buffy * she's just so beautiful. I can't believe I'm in love with the slayer I mean I've killed two of them, it's just she different ,she's amazing.*

They quickly broke out of the trance that they were in, and retreated to separate corners of the room.

**please review, next chapter im bringing Xander into the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hello, wow cant believe i posted two chapters in two days but i guess i just finished early. yay xanders in this chapter. and just so you know xander and anya are dating and also oz is still here, you'll see them in the next chapter along with giles **

**what do you guys think should i make riley and buffy a couple for a bit to get spike jealous or should i go straight to the spuffy stuff.**

**thank you again to thoose of you who reviewed :), but im also a bit sad cause it said like there was like 300 hits but i only have 9 reviews. so please review, i dont care if its just a few words**

**DISCLAIMER: guess what i still dont own anything. just the plot :(**

**Willows dorm**

Willow was sitting at her computer working on an assignment when there was a knock on the door; she got up to answer it when she opened the door Xander was standing there out of breath.

"Hey what's up and why are you all out of breath" willow said.

"Where's Buffy". He said.

"She's spending the weekend with her mom, why."

"I just heard from a guy at work that there was a murder last week and he was at near where it happened, you won't believe this next part he said that he saw a creepy looking guy there."

"So there are a lot of creepy guys in town."

"A lot of creepy looking guys with bleached blonde hair and a British accent?"

"WHAT, do you think it's possible, I mean I thought he left for good, spike couldn't be back in town?"

"We better go find Buffy".

**Buffy's bedroom**

Things had been rather quite for Buffy and Spike. They hadn't said a word to each other all morning, Buffy had went downstairs to eat breakfast with her mom, but when she had gotten back they just sat in opposite corners of the room.

At one o'clock there was a knock at the front door.

"That's probably will or Xander, ok you know what I'm telling them they deserve to know that you're here, you stay here."

"Yeah fine whatever". Spike said not paying attention.

After Buffy left spike started to think *_ ok if I wasn't before now I'm completely in love with the slayer, oh my god I'm completely in over my head, it would be so much easier if I could just kill her and be done with it. But no there's some wacky gizmo those commandos put I'm my head and now I can't hurt humans.*_

Meanwhile Buffy was opening the front door, but as soon as she started to pull it open it was pushed forcefully. And Xander burst into the house followed by willow who gave a small wave.

"Buffy thank god you're safe" gasped Xander he had obviously ran to get to Buffy's house and by the looks of it so had willow.

"What's going on why wouldn't I be safe" Buffy said cautiously *_omigod I wonder If they know spikes back in town.*_

"There's no time for talking we've got to go find Giles, we think spikes back in town."

_*crap, me and my stupid brain thinking to much I jinxed it_* "what makes you say that" Buffy asked.

"A guy Xander works with said that there was a murder last week and there was a creepy guy with bleached hair and a British accent near where it happened". Said willow

"Oh" *_shit now I gotta tell them xanders gonna flip god he might even run up there and stake him* _"umm guys I gotta tell you something..."

Buffy was interrupted by a crash upstairs and then someone yelling.

"BLOODY HELL."

Buffy looked at Xander, at first he looked confused but then he caught on, and his expression turned furious.

"WHY IS SPIKE IN YOUR ROOM" he yelled.

"Xander I can explain."

"Oh no, you don't have to explain, I don't care if I get hurt in the process I'm gonna kill him."

Willow just stood shocked by the door she didn't know whose side to choose Xander was right spike was completely evil and could ( and probably would ) hurt Buffy but Buffy was old enough to make her own decisions.

Xander tried to run for the stairs, but Buffy was too fast for him and she blocked the stairs. Xander tried to push past her but she was stronger than him so after many attempts he finally gave up.

"Buffy how could you have sex with spike, have you lost your mind?"

"Wait what. I did not have sex with spike."

"Oh really then why is he in your room?"

"It's a long story. Now would you please let me explain?"

"Fine. But you better have a good explanation for this".

They all went to sit in the living room so Buffy could tell them what had happened last night.

" Well I went out to patrol when all of a sudden spike came running around a corner. He asked for help and I don't know why but I helped him, he said he was running from these weird commando guys. Then we came back here and right before we got to my house he ran up to this girl to try and bite her, I didn't have time to stop him but then the weirdest thing happened. He couldn't bite her, he screamed in pain and then when he recovered I punched him in the face for trying to bite the girl I was going to stake him but then he punched me and the same thing happened as when he tried to bite the girl. I think the commando guys did something to him to make him unable to hurt humans."

"Wow that's really weird we should really tell Giles about it as soon as possible."Said willow.

"Yeah weird..., but wait why didn't you kill him" asked Xander still hating the fact that spike was upstairs in Buffy's room. "And you still haven't told us why he's in your room".

"Well he seemed harmless I couldn't just kill him. Besides Giles might want to see for himself that William the bloody can no longer hurt humans."

"Ok so what happened next" willow asked.

"Nothing really we just went inside and I slept on the bed and he slept on the floor that's all really."

Buffy new she would have to tell Giles, just not right at this moment. Giles might even overreact more than Xander did, which is pretty hard to do.

**AN: please click the button below and tell me what you thought**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey so i radomly decided to put a song in there cause i thought that it was the song that that most reperesented spuffy (and dramione :D) so the next chapter might take a bit cause an imediate family member just died so i havent really been writing it. i will soon be working on two fanfiction the second one will be a draco and hermione fic so if you like that pairing please read it. dont worry 0i wont abandon this i will just work on both.**

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every room made kept awake_

_By every silent scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it _

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you._

_**I hate everything about you- three days grace **_

**The next day**

Buffy was getting ready to go to Giles. Willow had talked her into telling him that Spike was currently living at her house.

"So am I coming too or do I have hide in here like the lost puppy you brought home and don't want your mum to see?" Spike asked.

"You're staying here" Buffy said irritably.

"Ok, I was thinking of doing a bit of reading today anyways" spike smirked.

Buffy glared daggers at him. "Do that and its stakesville for you."

Buffy started to walk out of her bedroom, but when she reached the door she paused and turned around.

"Make sure your quite my mom still can't know your here". And with that she left.

**Giles's house**

Giles was sorting through some of the old watcher diaries when there was a knock on the door.

"Buffy, willow said you'd be dropping by" he said after opening the door. "what is it you wanted to speak with me about."

"Umm well, it's a long story" Buffy sighed.

"Ok then, sit down and you can start from the beginning."

And then Buffy told Giles the entire story. She had gotten disapproving looks from Giles at many parts of the story; his expression had turned to confused though, when she told him pike not about being able to hurt humans.

"Buffy, I'm very disappointed in you. You should have known better than to help him even after you'd found out he couldn't hurt you, he still could have been potentially dangerous. And letting him stay in your bedroom let alone your house, I thought I'd taught you better."

"I'm sorry, I know I wasn't thinking. But seriously what harm could he have done" said Buffy. _Well besides reading my diary. Ugh I still can't believe he did that, the nerve of him._

"That's not the point Buffy, as much as I'd "love" to stay on this subject we have a more pressing matter at hand. Spike has become rather harmless and we don't kno..."

"HA, so you admit it he's harmless".

"Buffy!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I think that who, or whatever the commando guys are, were the ones who did this to him."

"Yeah that sounds logical, seeing as they captured him right before he couldn't hurt people."

"Yes well we should get to work."

"Uhh, with what?" Buffy asked confused.

"Researching of course, we have to see if there is any record of something like this. Call willow and Xander, and then get to work."

"Yeah but shouldn't I be like patrolling or uhh something"

"No this will be your punishment for acting reckless. Besides you couldn't possibly patrol its noon."

_Dammit, I need to come up with better excuses. _Buffy thought.

**Later**

"Stupid books, Xander why did you make me come, researching is torture. I once put a curse on a man so he had to do nothing but research for the rest of his life." Anya whined. They had only been there for half an hour and she already couldn't stand it.

"You insisted on coming. And how many times have I asked you to spare me the details of your life as a vengeance demon."

"Yes, please stop, this would go a whole lot faster if you didn't talk" willow groaned.

They heard snoring coming from the other end of the table. Behind a pile of books Oz had fallen asleep.

"He's just tired last night was the last night of the cycle." Willow half whispered.

"Yeah I don't blame him for falling asleep this is definitely yawn worthy." Buffy said. "Oh look at the time I'd better go, can't be leaving spike there alone to long my mom might hear him."

"Giles, I gotta go" Buffy called upstairs, where Giles was looking for more books.

Before Giles could protest Buffy was gone.

"Guys I'm worried about Buffy." Willow stated.

"Why, she's stronger than all of us combined" Anya said as if it was the most known thing in the world.

"She's acting strange. Buffy would never normally help spike she would have killed him, or at least fight him until he couldn't fight anymore." Continued willow, ignoring Anya's comment.

"Yeah and she definitely wouldn't have let him in her room" added Xander.

Xander and willow worried about Buffy for the rest of the day, both thinking spike was planning something.

Anya continued to complain until Xander finally gave in and took her back home a couple of hours later. And eventually willow woke Oz up and they retreated back to the college. No one had found anything useful.

What weird thing could be going on in Sunnydale without the scoobies knowing about it, and worse could this unknown thing be after them too.

**review please**

**ok who else loves oz**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey so this chapter is a bit shorter but I sorta have writers block. I don't plan on making this fic super long but it will at least have around 15 chapters.**

**Ok so I need help I want willow to accidentally cast a spell like she does in the show a lot but I don't want to use one of the spells from the show, so if you can please tell me what kind of spell you would want to see I was thinking maybe some sort of spell that makes Buffy and spike communicate telepathically or something like that,, but I would really like to hear different ideas to so write what kind of spell you want to see in a review. I would really appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy and I never will**

**By the way if you're a harry potter fan I just posted a new fic about Draco and Hermione it's called unexpected love.**

**Ok here's chapter 6**

**Buffy's house**

Buffy walked into her kitchen, after she had gotten back from Giles's house. Her mom was sitting at the table reading pamphlets from her art gallery.

"Oh, Buffy you're home, do you want dinner there's leftovers in the fridge?"

"No, I'm fine, I think I'm just going to head upstairs and go to bed. I have early classes tomorrow."

"Ok honey, but if you need anything just call." Joyce missed having someone she had to take care of, Buffy only came home every once in awhile and even then she was very independent. It made Joyce sad that her little girl didn't really need her anymore.

Buffy left the kitchen and headed upstairs. She wondered if spike had been going through any of her stuff while she had been away, there was no way to know for sure... unless. Buffy walked slowly and quietly to her bedroom, pausing when she reached the door. She turned the handle, making sure it didn't make a sound, and ever so slightly opened the door. The door was opened just enough for her to see the bed. They're lying on it, asleep was spike. Buffy then walked into the room and picked up a rather frilly pillow, she then threw the pillow with all her force at spike.

Buffy got the exact reaction she had hoped for. It had scared spike so much that he fell off of the bed.

"What the bleeding hell was that for" spike asked shocked.

"Stay off my bed." Buffy smirked.

Spike cursed under his breath. "So how`d your watcher take it."

"He was pissed, but then he got all super researchy and made all of us read countless books, which had nothing in them about the commando's."

"Hey, don't you have classes tomorrow."

"Uh yeah, why."

"Well I obviously can't stay here. You're mum will find me."

"Crap I forgot about that, I guess I could ask Giles if you could stay with him."

"Oh no, I will not be some guinea pig that he tests on. 'Oh look at spike he can't hurt humans, I guess now's a great time to poke and prod at him to find out what makes him tick.' Absolutely not."

"Well its either that or the street."

"Fine" spike scowled.

Buffy walked over to the phone to call Giles.

"_Hello" _said Giles after he answered the phone. The phone was fairly loud so spike could hear what Giles was saying.

"Uh hi Giles it's Buffy. Hey listen I uh..." Buffy said so fast that Giles couldn't hear a thing.

"_Buffy, Buffy slow down I didn't hear a word of that."_

"I was uh wondering if maybe you could keep spike at uh, your place."

"_Buffy you know how I feel about spike; for one thing I don't necessarily want him anywhere near us."_

"Please, it could help with the research." Buffy pleaded. Spike glared at her from the other side of the room.

"_Well I guess you're right, fine he can stay here, but he is you're responsibility." Giles sighed._

"What am I, a dog." Spike exclaimed.

"Thank, so much Giles." Buffy said ignoring spikes comment.

**Initiative lab **

"Sir we were unable to track down spike." Said one of the commandos Tyler Jackson.

"Well you'd better find him soon, he was one of our greatest assets, once we brainwash him and take the chip preventing him from hurting humans out of his head and replace it with another chip, making him follow our every command. He will lead our attack." Said the leader of the commandos. "Now get to work we don't have that much time, we destroy Sunnydale in two weeks, and everything must be ready we still have to train the other vampires."

"Sir what about the slayer." Asked Tyler.

"The what."

"The vampire slayer, Buffy summers."

"What, I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, in every generation a slayer is born, she is chosen to fight the demons, vampires and other forces of evil."

"And you say she's here in Sunnydale."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, send a troop of men after her they will destroy her easily."

Tyler nodded and left. He was worried though, from what he heard the slayer probably couldn't be defeated by a troop of men. She would surely try and stop their plan to kill everyone in Sunnydale and then unleash the hell mouth.

**AN: ok yeah so I made the initiative evil, sorry if you liked the initiative I just didn't want that kind of story line**

**Anyway remember to tell me what kind of spell willow should cast that goes wrong (it has to involve Buffy and spike of course.**

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry for the really long wait, I had extreme writers block, I couldn't think of a spell, and then when I finally thought of one I couldn't think what the actual words of the spell would be (I suck at rhyming) but anyways here it is hope you like it.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed **

**I got the idea of a pentagram from charmed (I didn't know what it was before) by the way that show is amazing I just started watching it (I love Leo ).**

**Ok so here's the chapter :D **

**Giles's house**

Buffy and spike had just reached Giles's door, they choose to come at night so spike wouldn't be scorched by the sun. Spike was still very displeased about having the watcher baby-sit him, but he didn't like the alternative option, the streets.

"Ok so here are the rules..." Buffy started.

"Rules, you shouldn't be expecting me to follow any sort of rules." Spike stated.

Buffy glared at him and then continued "you will not provoke Xander and you will not antagonize Giles. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

"Ok then"

Buffy knocked on the door. And in a few seconds Giles opened it. They entered without a word and Giles gestured for Buffy to sit down, spike remained standing.

"Thanks, again Giles for doing this."Buffy said.

**Buffy and willows dorm.**

_Meanwhile_

Willow had a brilliant idea, she had decided to write a spell that could help Buffy find the answer, on fix all this mess. She was so exited this was going to be her first try at writing a spell.

She set up a pentagram in the middle of the room, put candles on all five points.

Willow then went to sit in the middle of the pentagram and recited the spell she had made.

_As the moonlight shines_

_Let Buffy find then answer_

_Bring forth this power of mine_

_And bring her closer to the truth_

_Let her find the truth._

Beams of light shone up from the four corners of the pentagram and willow knew it had. Willow packed up all of her things and headed to Giles place.

**Back at Giles's house**

Buffy was still sitting, and spike was leaning up against the wall. They and Giles were all discussing the commando's. When all of a sudden Buffy felt a strange pull, spike felt it too. Within a matter of seconds they were being pulled towards each other, they soon toppled to the floor, with spike on top of Buffy.

"Ahhh, what the hell" Buffy exclaimed. "Get off me."

Spike was shocked at what had just happened but he obeyed Buffy's command.

As soon as they weren't in contact with on another the same thing happened again except this time with Buffy on top.

"Ok what the hell is going on." Buffy said.

Giles stood in shock he had watched the whole thing and never had he seen anything like it, not even in the watcher diaries.

Then there was a knock on the door Giles was still too shocked to answer it and Buffy and spike kept trying to get up but every time as soon as the left contact with one another they were on the floor again. The knock came again this time Giles shock himself out of his trance and went to answer it. He opened the door to see willow standing there grinning.

"Giles I have found the solution to our problem." She said while walking in.

"I cast this..." she stopped when she saw Buffy and spike. "Uh oh."

"Wait a second will, you cast a spell... did by any chance the spell went wrong and lead to THIS." Buffy exclaimed.

"Umm, well it might have, but what exactly is this." Willow gestured to Buffy and spike.

They demonstrated what happened when they left contact, this time Buffy ended up straddling spike.

"Oh... well I did write the spell myself so it could have gone wrong."

"Willow I'm very disappointed in you, you should have known better than to write you own spell, you're not ready yet." Giles sighed. "What were the exact words in the spell.

"Umm it was, 'as the moonlight shines, let Buffy find the answer, bring forth this power of mine, and bring her closer to the truth, let her find the truth', I think that was it."

"Ugh it must have only registered the closer part that would explain why the cant be apart."

"Ok well just find a way to fix it" spike groaned.

They decided that willow would do a simple spell that reversed all spells she had cast within the last twenty-four hours. Willow set up the same pentagram she had used earlier. She sat in the middle and chanted the reversal spell.

_The magic I have used has caused others harm_

_Reverse the spells with this simple charm_

Willow chanted the spell five times, as it said in the spell book. She opened her eyes when the spell was complete "ok try losing contact." She said.

They tried but as usual they were back on the floor.

"Uh, oh." Willow said, eyes wide, that was the only solution they had found.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hey sorry I took so long and yes I know the chapters are getting shorter, I'm just running out of ideas. plus I've been getting a lot of homework lately and I just don't have enough time. Hey apparently they are making a new Buffy movie with Brittany from Glee in it, I don't know if it's true but I've checked a lot of websites and they all say the same thing, they also say that Joss Whedon won't be a part of it I don't know how they can make it without him.**

**Eight more weeks till schools out, can't wait for the new harry potter movie to come out I'm going to the midnight showing!**

**DISCLIAMER: closes eyes and wishes real hard that I own btvs, opens eyes... nothing sigh. Joss owns it not me.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Giles's place**

Buffy and spike had sorted out a way of standing up, it seemed as though that whenever they left contact with one another they would be pulled back together, so for the rest of the day they had been holding hands. The whole gang was over and Xander wasn't too happy about the scenario, he kept glaring daggers at spike.

It was now close to nightfall and they still hadn't found away to reverse the spell, and the holding hands had not gone over well. They were constantly fighting, whether it's was about which way to walk or other silly things that didn't matter like which hands they held.

It wasn't until ten at night that willow found something.

"Giles get over here, I think I got something." Immediately everyone got up and crowded around willow. "It says here that if a spell is missed cast and causes two people to attract like magnets, there is only one way to fix it."

"How" Xander asked eagerly, he couldn't wait until the spell was reversed.

"umm, it says that for the subjects to stop attracting they will have to form a bond between each other, this can happen by either having a romantic relationship or being at a high level of trust where they do not fight with one another at all."

"But neither of those things are ever going to happen... right?" Xander said.

"Well it's going to have to happen unless they want to be stuck like this forever." Willow replied.

Everyone groaned. This was going to be hard.

"Well I don't think that they will ever not fight, so as much as I'd like to regret it I think the romantic connection will be our best option." Giles stated.

Spike and Buffy looked at each other, both with their eyes wide.

"No way is that gonna happen." Buffy said.

"Yeah, a vampire, and a slayer, hell would break lose." Spike added.

"We could lock 'em in a closet and see what happens." Anya said cheerfully.

"Hell no" spike half yelled.

"What, it's worth a shot." Anya said, hurt that no one liked her idea.

"Well, maybe if things are still like this in a couple of weeks." Willow said. "Wait Buffy we have classes tomorrow, and you can't bring spike to them."

"I guess I can't go to them then, could you maybe tell my teachers I came down with a serious case of the stomach flu."

"Yeah, sure I could do that."

"Hey wait, does this mean they have to sleep in the same bed tonight." Oz asked his face expressionless.

"Oh no" Buffy groaned. This was going to suck, big time.

"Ha, wouldn't it be funny if they lost contact in the middle of the night and ended up with one person on top of the other, and stayed that way till morning." Oz grinned.

Now the image of the scene oz had described played in everyone's head, they all shuddered except for spike who smirked. But it wasn't so unrealistic, it could happen, there was probably a fifty percent chance that it would.

"We could always tie our hands together" Buffy said.

Everyone agreed that, that would be a good plan, they also decided that Buffy and spike would stay in Giles's spare room, so Buffy's mom didn't find out about the mishap, she would definitely worry.

Willow, Xander, Oz and Anya all left shortly after that and Giles showed Buffy and spike to the guest room. Giles tied a roped around their hand, making sure it was tight enough to not come off, and then he left leaving Buffy and spike alone.

"So..." spike said "I'll keep to my side of the bed and you keep to yours".

"Ok" Buffy absentmindedly replied.

Without another word they climbed onto the bed not bothering to go under the covers and fell asleep.

**Initiative lab**

Tyler walked into the room where his boss was working.

"Sir, I have assembled a troop." He said.

"Very good, tell them we leave tomorrow night, she should be patrolling at that time and will most likely be alone."

"Yes sir." Tyler said, he then walked out of the room.

**AN: hey I'm scarred for the next chapter, I've never written a fight scene before, I hope it's not too bad**

**Please review, I love reviews. This story has over 1 thousand hits yet I only have like 15 reviews, what's up with that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hello sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately. Please tell me if you thought this chapter was okay, like I said before I have never written a fight scene, so please tell me if you think of any ways I can improve my fight scenes.**

**DISCLIAMER:**

**Spike: where the hell are we.**

**Buffy: I don't know I think someone kidnapped us.**

**Me: * steps out from shadows* yes Buffy you're right**

**Buffy: what do you want with us **

**Me: I want you to kiss**

**Spike: not bloody likely **

**Buffy: yah no way I'm kissing him**

**Me: you will if you want your freedom**

**Buffy: fine *she kisses spike* happy now **

**Me: yes you can go now**

**I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer.**

The next night Buffy and spike were out patrolling in one of the Sunnydale graveyards. Buffy had already staked two vamps, much to spikes dismay; both times he complained that he once knew the guy. They had even worked out a way to efficiently work while keeping in contact with each other. All they had to do was hold hands (which both of them weren't too happy about) and not get in each other's way. They were now resting on a nearby tomb stone.

"You know this wasn't as tough as I thought it would be." Buffy said.

"Yeah, I guess." Spike replied distantly. "How long do you think this is going to go on for... us being stuck together I mean."

"I honestly don't know." Buffy sighed.

"Buffy..." spike started, but he was now staring into Buffy's eyes.

"Yes" said Buffy who was know also staring into his eyes, wow she had never noticed how amazing his eyes were, they were a magnificent grey blue colour.

Spike moved his hand up and cupped her face, slowly he leaned in, his lips slightly brushing against hers. Buffy responded by deepening the kiss, their lips moving simultaneously.

Then there was a rustling from nearby, they immediately broke apart.

"What was that." Buffy snapped.

"I don't know maybe another vampire or something."

"No not the rustling sound you idiot, the kiss."

"Uh, I don't think this is the best time to talk about this."

"Oh no, you're not getting off the hook that easy, were talking about this... now."

Then suddenly they were surrounded by a group of commando guys, all holding guns.

"Ok, maybe you were right." Buffy said "Well we can't just stand here we need to fight them."

With her free arm Buffy elbowed the one nearest her in the face while spike punched out another. Soon they were all charging towards them, one by one Buffy and spike took them out. Until they were all gone.

"Was it just me or did that seem too easy." Said spike.

Then they saw him, another commando crouching by a bush ready to shot his gun, once he pulled the trigger it was heading straight for Buffy, and it seemed too late for spike too late for spike to save her. But then the idea hit him, he quickly let go of Buffy's hand sending the both of them to the ground. While falling spike felt the sharp pain of the bullet grazing his shoulder. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder he got up pulling Buffy along with him and knocked the commando out, _wait a minute _he thought _how could I hurt those guys. _

"Spike you just saved my life, thank you." Buffy gasped " oh know your bleeding, we need to get you back to Giles.

**AN: so sorry for the short chapter, but hey at least they kissed, right.**

**The reason for the short chapters and delayed posts is cause of school, my teachers been giving us tons of homework, and we have lots of tests.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am so sorry that I took like three weeks to update, I've probably lost readers because of that, so anyways here it is.**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own anything except my ideas.**

_**Initiative lab**_

"Sir the slayer took out the entire troop." Tyler said.

"What how is that possible."Said the leader.

"There was someone with her, we think it was Spike."

"Why would a vampire work with the slayer."

"I don't know sir."

"Who did you say the slayer was, we should get a background check done."

"Buffy Summers."

"WHAT" the leader yelled.

"Sir I said her name was Buffy Summers, is something wrong."

"Hold down all troops, I don't want any more attacks on her, even if she does have spike ."

"But why sir."

"Because I said so, now move." The leader stormed out of the lab.

_**Giles's house**_

Spike was now lying on the coach with Buffy sitting on the floor beside him, they were still holding hands though, it was the easiest way to remain in contact. Giles had bandaged the wound and it should heal in a couple of days, since Spike was a vampire he healed faster than people.

"Buffy the bullet only grazed my shoulder, I don't need to lie on the couch, and you definitely don't need to lie on the floor." Spike said.

"No you need to rest." Buffy said. She was unconscionably drawing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"No actually I don't, vampires heal faster than people."

"You're point."

"My point is that... there's no way I'm gonna win this is there."Spike sighed

"Nope." Buffy smirked.

"Ok well you should at least get off the floor it must be killing your back."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn." Spike asked.

Buffy just shrugged.

_**College campus the next morning**_

Willow was walking with Tara around the campus, she had just finished her first class of the day and was already really tired, it didn't help that she had been up all night trying to find loopholes in the spell. So far she hadn't found any other way to reverse the spell, it seemed as if someone had planned this whole thing out, I mean how can a spell meant to make her closer to the answer make her not have able to lose contact with spike. Okay sure it might have been sort of implied in the spell but how could spike be the answer to her problems.

Willow said goodbye to Tara since they had different classes and continued to walk around, she had no classes for another half hour. Willow rounded a corner and bumped straight into someone, she looked up and there was Riley, the guy Buffy thought was really hot.

"I'm so sorry, I am such a klutz today, I guess that's what I get for staying up all night." Willow said.

"Oh, did you go to some party or something." Riley asked.

"Umm no, I was studying." Willow responded.

"Oh really, studying all night you must be a really good student."

"Yep that's me."

"Hey so have you seen Buffy around lately." Riley asked.

"No she's actually sick, she has... laryngitis, there's a cold going around you know." Willow said, she had to cover up for Buffy and tell anyone who asks that she was sick, they couldn't have people going and looking for her, they might she spike and wonder why they couldn't break contact.

"Oh, well if you see her tell her I said hi." Riley said.

"Ok." Willow said before they both went their separate ways.

**AN: so how was it, bad, good, horrible. Please tell me.**

**So con anyone guess who the leader guy is, I tried to make it sort of clear but by all means feel free to guess.**


End file.
